Miscellaneous Fic Humor
by MeesiLightning
Summary: CRAZINESS! WHOO HOOO! I just felt like writing something so I did...Joey's sane?! AND YUGI IS PERVERTED?! Yami likes Mr. Bubbles! Ah, well, you'll just have to read it to see! =D
1. Duels and Bed sales

A/n: Hi! I wrote a one-shot fic!

Yugi: HOW CAN YOU EVEN CALL THIS A FIC?!

Zoe: Easy! *names it Fic*

Yugi: -_-'

Zoe: Err…this is total randomness! No point, what so ever! I just felt like writing it…

Disclaimer: I HAVE LINT! LINT FOR ALL! What?! You don't like lint?! Then don't sue me 'cause I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

~~~

  
'Tis a nice day after school and Joey and Yugi were making out at the game shop

  
((Yugi and Joey: *whack Zoe over and over until she changes it*))

  
Err...* Joey and Yugi were _DUELING_ at the game shop

  
Yugi: I play Dark Magician Zoe Girl in attack mode!

  
Joey: I play the Curse of Selena!

  
DMZG: *appears on the field* HEY COOL! *whacks Yugi with staff*

  
Yugi: AHHHHH!! MY NIGHTMARE!! WHEN CARDS ATTACK!!!!! -_-'

  
COS: *also appears* HEY ZOE! WUS UP? 

  
DMZG: HIIIIII!!!!! I have a staff, and it's prettyful, and blue, and—HEY! IT'S SHORTER THAN THE DARK MAGICIAN'S!! *falls on the floor and starts crying*

COS: I'm sorry, dearest Zoe-sama! But…I HAVE WINGS! WOOT! *flaps wings back and forth and the wind blows Yugi's hair down*

Yugi: o_O;; *fixes hair with his emergency bottle of hair gel that he keeps hidden in his shoes, which is why they're so big*

  
Joey: *is the only sane one, which is very very very odd for a Joey Wheeler to be* Let's go. I hear that store that says "we're great in beds" is having a nice sale.

  
Yugi: GET IT? WE'RE GREAT IN BEDS?!?! *falls on floor laughing*

  
Joey: *whacks Yugi* quiet. Selena, return! *uses a pokeball on Selena*

  
COS: JOEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M A CARD NOT A POKEMON!

  
Joey: Oh, yeah! Selena, return! *holds up a card*

  
COS: -_-' close enough *goes into card*

  
Yugi: ZOE, RETURN!

  
DMZG: NO! YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!! MWHAHAHAHA!!

  
Yugi and Joey chase DMZG around the shop for like 5 hrs.

Solomon ((sp?)): *comes in with a net and catches the flying magician*

  
DMZG: CRAP!

  
Yugi: *holds up a card* ZOE, RETURN!

  
DMZG: CRAP! *goes in*

  
Yugi: Let's go eat all the chocolate in Zoe's chocolate room!

  
Joey: DEAL!!

  
The boys run off screaming (Note: Screaming, not singing) the song "Baby Got Back"

~~~

Err…kinda weird! But I was very hyper and had to write something! Hope it's not too weird! Oh yeah, and about the "Great in Beds" thing, IT'S TRUE! *hears everyone gasp* Yes, my mom was taking me to school and we passed a furniture store and there was a sign that said "WE'RE GREAT IN BEDs" and I thought that could make a funny line in a story…anyway…Hoped ya liked it! ^_^


	2. Mr Bubbles!

A/n: Woot! I've decided to continue this story, 'cause I got an idear for it during history today…

Yugi: *breaks into song* Guess what's back? Back again? Fic's back. Tell a friend!

Zoe: Yugi, it's not called 'Fic' anymore. It's now called "Miscellaneous Fic Humor." 

Yugi: I knew that, it's just "Miscellaneous Fic Humor" was too long to say. 

Zoe: Mmm'hmm…well, ON WITH THE FIC! 

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else mentioned! And if you think I did, maybe you should pay a visit to Peggy out on Pluto. My bitch, Finney, shall kick you there for a small price of $100,000,000.99! 

~*~*~*~*~

"Well, if dat ain't been da best sale I's eva been ta den I 'unno what 'twas!" Yugi happily exclaimed.

"I didn't understand a word you said," Joey complained.

Yugi sighed dramatically, "No one ever does…"

"Ahh. Wait, what were we talking about again?" Joey wondered as he shifted a refrigerator pulling-string-thing from his left hand to his right.

Yugi opened his mouth to pop a gum bubble, but was distracted by something shiny.

"Oh! A nickel!" He picked it up. "I shall call you…PHILLIP!"

"You stole that name from Cosmo, you…you…NAME STEALER!" Joey gasped, as he remembered that name from Fairly Oddparents. Then he grinned as he saw the flaw in Yugi's choice of a name, even though Yugi didn't make that flaw because only someone as dumb as Cosmo or Peggy Jane [1] would make that mistake. 

"Isn't it a _gir_l nickel, though, Yugi?"

"Nope."

Joey looked disappointed. "Oh. So it _is_ a boy!"

"Wrong again, Jimbob."

Joey dropped his refrigerator pulling-string-thing. "That's not my name!" He exclaimed proudly, as he was proud that he remembered his name, and although he wasn't sure just _what_ his name was, he knew it wasn't Jimbob.

"AIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Joey and Yugi were pulled out of their argument-to-be as they heard a shrill cry, and when they turned around, they saw Joey's new fridge roll over some guy. What they didn't realize, though, was that the 'guy' was really Tea, but who really cares anyway?

Yami heard the unusually high-pitched cry, and thinking that it was Peggy Jane trying to hurt his aibou or worse, steal chocolate, he emerged from the puzzle wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and holding a bottle of Mr. Bubbles in his right hand.

"PEGGY JANE! WE MEET AGAYNE!"

Joey and Yugi started snickering real quietly, and then, a few seconds later, they were both rolling around the ground howling their butts off.

Yami grew angry at their disrespectful laughs, 'cause everyone knows you're suppose to hold your belly when you laugh, so you look like Santey Clause! But….ahem…on with the rest of the story…

"PEASANTS! WHAT IS SO FUNNY! TELL YAMI YUGI NOW OR FACE THE WRATH OF YUGI'S TEDDY BEARS!" 

"Ahhhhh! No! Not the teddy bears!" Joey stood up and started screaming. Yugi grinned, "Ahh, good times, good times…Mr. Snuggles…" Yugi started hugging himself and rocking back and forth. Everyone started backing away from him, scared that he might turn vicious any minute. 

Meanwhile, Joey's fridge was currently crashing through some lady's house 'cause it was a real big fridge, because Joey eats a lot and therefore means he needs a big fridge. And then, after it got done terrorizing the lady's house, it crashed into the ocean. 

"Fridge-e-ator go bye bye…" Yugi said sadly as they watched the fridge bob around on the surface then sink to the bottom where a fat little starfish named Patrick found it in Bikini Bottom. 

"Hey, Spongebob, look! A fishomolater!" 

"HEY! SQUIDWARD! PATRICK FOUND A FISHOMOLATER! Wait, what's a fishomolater?" Spongebob questioned Patrick, but Patrick had already had his brilliant idea for the day, so he was sleeping. Spongebob decided to go to sleep, too, and then the both of them curled up on Bikini Bottom's floor, in the dirt, and went to sleep…but, back with Joey, Yugi, and Yami…

Yugi was still currently hugging himself and rocking back and forth. Joey thought it looked like great fun, so he did it too. Just then, it started raining. Yugi caught on in about 2 minutes that it was raining, but it took Joey a little while longer…

When all three of them had caught on to the rain, Yugi started splashing around in the puddles and Joey was screaming that his hair was gonna get ruined and Selena was gonna kill him when he got home. Yami was just as happy as Yugi was, because now he could finish his bath! YaY for Yami! So, there Yami was, in the middle of the street, singing "I'm singin' in the rain!" or whatever that song's called, but sadly this fic is rated PG…I think…so his towel was still on.

~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Peggy Jane is the name Finney gave to Pegasus, 'cause in Japan his name is Pegasus J Crawford. So there! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!

A/n: Hmm…well, that seems like a good place to end it! *cackles insanely* So, I hope you're glad this fic's back…or not glad…so, if you liked it, please review! If you didn't like it, THEN DON'T REVIEW! Thank you, this has been a message from Zoe Moto herself…please leave a review after the Meepo!

…

…

…

…

MEEPO!


	3. Ryou and Bakura! AND STOP SINGING THOSE ...

A/n: Another chapter comin' at ya! And just for DClick, Ryou is in here! ^-^ 

~*~*~*~*~

"There are eight days! There are eight days! There are eight days in a week! Sunday Monday, Tuesday Wednesday, Thursday Friday, Saturday—"

"Yugiiii! Please shut up!" Joey whined as Yugi sang his theme song for the 20th time that hour. The rain had stopped after Peggy had run outside praising mud puddles and Trista's new tutu. Apparently rain is as afraid of Peggy as much as Mokubert is…

Yami's hair was lying damp on his shoulders and he was in a pretty foul mood. Joey and Yugi were currently skipping down the road, hand in hand, singing "If you're happy and you know it," only they did the 'stomp your feet' one over and over again which just added to Yami's pissy mood.

But, anyway, back to Yami, since everyone knows he's everyone's favorite character and you don't really care what gay things Joey and Yugi are doing… Why was he so ticked, you ask? For the simple reason that all the boys that passed him were winking and asking him on a date. Then, Yami's Eye of Horius[1] glowed and we never saw the poor souls again.

"How you doin', sweet thang?" A pretty cute thug asked Yami as he draped his arm over the Pharaoh's shoulders.

"The hell?!" Yami shrieked, "I am the Pharaoh! DO NOT DRAPE YOUR ARM AROUND ME, PEASANT!"

"Aww! Isn't that cute! The little girl can make her voice sound all scary and deep and she thinks she's a Pharaoh!"

Yugi and Joey started 'awwing' along with the thug until he suddenly "disappeared."

"Yami!" Yugi scolded, "What have I told you about using your shadow powers on cute thugs?" Yugi suddenly whipped out a newspaper and started whapping Yami with it. "Bad! whap dog!"

Yami whimpered and retreated back into the safety of the Millennium Puzzle to read his Yami/Seto doujins in peace.

As Yugi and Joey went back to singing "Me and My Teddy," (Song was Yugi's idea) Yami decided to show himself again.

"STOP SINGING THAT BLOODY SONG!" He bellowed and whapped Yugi across the head with his manga.

Just then, Ryou and Bakura decided to show themselves too.

"Yami…" Bakura began, "You shouldn't hit your aibou. It's not nice!" Ryou sang too, "Yeah! It's not nice! You don't see Bakura abusing _me_ all the time now do ya?"

"I'll hit you!" Yami defended.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Bakura and Yami then pounced at each other and started slapping each other like girls. Yugi sighed and turned to Ryou, "Sorry about my Yami's behavior. I told him he should have taken his Midol this morning, but did he listen? Nooooo…" 

Ryou smiled, "It's ok. And what's that hideous music coming from nowhere? It sounds like one of those songs that Kathy sings on Barney…" He shuddered.

Yugi blushed, "Ah, I don't hear anything…do you, Joey?"

Joey was currently polishing Phillip, though. "What?"

"HEY! THAT'S MY NICKEL! GIVE IT BACK, THIEF!"

Bakura looked up from the fight, "Did someone call my name?"

"Uhh, no." Yugi said.

Joey gave it to Yugi and smiled really big, "Aren't you proud of me! I made the nickel shiny!"

Yugi clasped his hands together and held the nickel in one of them, "Oh, Joseph! It's wonderful!" He replied in a mother-like tone.

Joey giggled in a high-pitched way and started dancing, "Yugi says my nickel-polishing skills are good! Yay!" 

Ryou, Yugi, Yami and Bakura (who are now done with their fight) started cheering on Joey's good nickel-polishing skills before heading on their way to the Game Shop.

~*~*~*~*~

[1] I'm not sure if that's how you spell it, but it's the third eyeball that appears on the yamis foreheads when they use magic

A/n: Another one bites the dust!

Yugi: Hey! That's my line!

Zoe: Yeah, well, ya snooze ya lose.

Yugi: …I wasn't sleeping…

Zoe: Anyway…PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE MEEPO! I'll try to post the next chapter…soon.

…

…

…

…

…

…

MEEPO!


End file.
